Un mystérieux protecteur
by Storiesmania
Summary: Recueil de drabbles portant sur HP 4
1. 4 champions

**Note de l'auteur:**

Recueil de drabble écrit dans le cadre de la compétition des drabbles multi-fandom

Ceci est le premier chap.

* * *

4 champions

Durant la 4e année d'Harry se tient le tournois des trois sorciers. Le directeur, très inquiet pour son élève préféré, qui participe aux événements en tant que 4e champion, va chercher une personne qui pourra l'aider à veiller sur lui. Il l'a fait sortir de prison, ne supportant plus de le savoir enfermé et l'a mis à l'abri dans une résidence secondaire des Dumbledore où il va souvent pour prendre de ses nouvelles. Il s'y rend donc en transplanant et arrive dans le salon où il le trouve assoupit sur le sofa. Il sourit tendrement puis s'agenouille près de lui et l'embrasse pour le réveiller. L'ex mage noir se lève et enlace son compagnon en disant :

\- Bonjour Al, que me vaut le plaisir de ta visite en plein milieu de la journée ?

\- J'ai besoin de ton aide pour le garçon.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il lui arrive à ton protégé ?

\- Il fait partie des champions du tournois…

\- QUOI ?! Comment s'est arrivé ?

\- Je soupçonne quelqu'un d'avoir mit son nom dans la coupe de feu.

\- Bon eh bien j'imagine qu'il est temps que je sortes de ma retraite. Il faut que je veilles sur ce garçon quand toi tu ne le peut pas.

\- Et comment tu comptes t'y prendre ?

\- Tu verras meine Liebe, répond-il avec un sourire malicieux.


	2. L'étrange renard

**Note de l'auteur:**

Recueil de drabble écrit dans le cadre de la compétition des drabbles multi-fandom

Ceci est le deuxième chap.

* * *

L'étrange renard

Quelques jours plus tard un animal rode dans les alentours de Poudlard. Personne n'arrive jamais à l'attraper mais il suit avec attention le trio de Gryffondor, Harry, Hermione et Ron. Sauf que un jour, il est prit entre les pattes de Crockdur. En voyant cela le jeune homme aux cheveux noirs de jais fait lâcher prise au gros chien et prend le renard dans ses bras. L'animal est blessé et Harry commence à le soigner avec douceur. Son amie fut très surprise de le voir assit dans l'herbe à faire un bandage à la patte de la petite bête rousse.

\- Tu l'as trouvé où ?, lui demandes-t-elle.

\- C'est Crockdur qui l'a attrapé. Je sais pas vraiment ce qu'il s'est passé.

\- Laisse moi le voir. Il a l'air spécial cet animal.

Le jeune homme lui tend le renard qui avance vers la jeune fille avec réticence mais finit par se laisser faire. Elle caresse le soyeux pelage roux et regarde les yeux de l'animal puis elle dit :

\- Je crois que c'est un animagus.

\- Qu'est-ce qui te fait dire ça ?

\- Son regard. Et puis les renards n'ont pas les yeux gris perle.

\- Mais qui ça peut être ? Et pourquoi il est là ?

\- Je penses qu'il est là pour veiller sur toi, même si j'ai pas la moindre idée de qui s'est.

Le renard saute des bras d'Hermione et fonce dans une autre direction, ayant aperçut Dumbledore. Le directeur se baissa pour prendre l'animal qui se blotti contre son torse. Les deux élèves viennent alors auprès de lui et demandent :

\- Qui est-ce professeur ?

\- Vous le saurez bientôt jeune gens, mais il est là pour votre bien, répond-il avant de retourner au château d'un pas vif, sans se retourner.


	3. Cache-cache dans le Labyrinthe

**Note de l'auteur:**

Recueil de drabble écrit dans le cadre de la compétition des drabbles multi-fandom

Ceci est le troisième chap

* * *

Cache-cache dans le labyrinthe

La première et la seconde tâche se sont passées sans trop d'accrocs pour le plus jeune de la compétition qui s'est réconcilié avec son meilleur ami après avoir faillit mourir cramé par un Magyar à pointe, sauvé par un éclair de magie qui a immobilisé le dragon alors que celui-ci le poursuivait. Le renard était toujours près du jeune Potter, mais là, il examine maintenant les lieux de la troisième épreuve. Il veut éviter que son protégé ait le moindre problème et parcourt le labyrinthe avant que celui-ci ne soit remplis de créatures extrêmement dangereuses.

Il s'arrête en entendant des branches craquer derrière lui puis une partie de cache-cache s'engage entre lui et son poursuivant. Il se cache dans les moindre recoins qu'il trouve mais parfois il sent une main passer dans sa fourrure et un parfum de citron envahir l'air. Il sourit et s'amuse à faire tourner l'autre en bourrique. Mais, finalement, une fois qu'ils sont tous les deux arrivés au centre du labyrinthe, Albus, car c'était lui, attrape le renard qui prend sa forme humaine.

\- Tu es rapide pour ton âge Al.

\- Je te retournes le compliment vieux renard, réplique le directeur en riant.

\- Et maintenant que tu m'as attrapé tu comptes me faire quoi ?

\- Tu vas voir mon amour, tu vas voir, dit-il sur un ton tendre en le dévorant d'un regard plein d'envie et de passion.

Son compagnon rit puis l'embrasse avec fougue, ce qui se passe entre eux par la suite reste dans le labyrinthe.


	4. La dernière tâche

**Note de l'auteur:**

Recueil de drabble écrit dans le cadre de la compétition des drabbles multi-fandom

Ceci est le 4e et dernier chap.

* * *

La dernière tâche

Malgré le fait qu'il a tout contrôlé pendant la mise en place de la troisième épreuve, le renard n'est pas du tout rassuré. Il sent que quelque chose de terrible va se produire et décide de suivre Harry à la trace. Il entre donc en même temps que lui dans le labyrinthe, l'assistant quand il en a besoin. Il aida même à libérer Cedric des plantes grimpantes. Il attrape également le trophée avec les garçons et se retrouve en leur compagnie dans le cimetière. Il fut obligé de changer de forme pour pousser Cedric hors de la trajectoire du sort de la mort et transplane en vitesse pour ramener le jeune homme en sécurité sans que Voldemort ou Harry n'ait pu voir son visage. Ainsi le Poufsouffle fut ramené à Poudlard et l'homme qu'était le renard retourna auprès de d'Harry, le trouvant aux prises avec le mage noir.

Il protégea le garçon des sorts envoyés en traître par les Mangemorts et l'aida à s'enfuir après que le lien entre les deux baguettes eut été brisé. Ensuite, une fois arrivé à Poudlard, il reprit sa forme d'animagus et se blottit dans les bras de Harry qui sait maintenant qui il est mais n'a pas peur. Il ne suit donc pas Alastor Maugrey, de toute façon, le renard a mordu le bonhomme, trouvant qu'il était trop louche et Severus prouva qu'il avait raison une fois qu'il lui eut administré du veritaserum. Il vit alors qu'il a été manipulé par Barty Croupton junior et il remercia le renard. Celui-ci lui sourit avant de prendre forme humaine auprès d'Albus sans que d'autres que le jeune homme ne puisse le voir.

\- Gellert Grindelwald… Mais pourquoi vous avez veillé sur moi ?

\- Mon compagnon me l'a demandé, et puis tu as un bon potentiel gamin, dit-il avant d'embrasser Albus Dumbledore ce qui fait grimacer un peu Harry qui avait pas l'habitude de voir deux hommes s'embrasser.

Le duo rit de bon coeur puis Gellert se retransforme en entendant quelqu'un approcher et reste dans les bras d'Albus. Harry retourna ensuite dans son dortoir et se dit qu'il avait quand même une chance d'enfer avec tous ses protecteurs.


End file.
